


ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ БИТВА РЕДДЛА

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: НЕ СТОИТ ДРАЗНИТЬ ПОТТЕРОВ...





	

\- И что мне смог сделать твой старый педик Дамблдор? Сумел меня остановить? - презрительно фыркает Волан-де-Морт. - Ещё немного и Хогвартс падёт, а твой драгоценный красавчик-бывший директор гниёт в могиле.

 

Гарри смотрит на Волан де Морта ехидно прищурившись и насмешливо тянет:

\- Так вот в чём дело! Это ревность. Этот противный Дамблдор отверг ухаживания несчастного Тома Реддла и остался верен другому. Разбил тебе, бедняжке, сердце. Вот отчего ты взбесился.

 

\- Ты так предсказуем, Поттер, - высокомерно и презрительно цедит Волан де Морт. - Эти твои шуточки… Ну чего ещё ожидать от полукровки…

 

\- Почему шутки? - Гарри изображает на лице удивление. Он выглядит даже слегка задетым, немного обиженным. - Какие тут шутки? С любовью не шутят. На чём и обжёгся мой бедный покойный учитель. Кстати, он бережно хранил любовные письма от тебя, а я их нашёл в его столе. В потайном ящичке.

 

Гарри не сводя глаз с лица противника и не опуская палочку другой рукой достаёт из кармана пожелтевший бумажный листок.

\- В конверт был вложен цветочек. Так трогательно. Это стихи. Кстати, неплохо. Лично мне понравилось, - сентиментально вздыхает Гарри и начинает читать. - «Твои золотые кудри...»

 

Волан де Морт бледнеет (хотя казалось бы куда ему ещё), а на щеках проступают ярко розовые пятна («Припудривает он щёки что-ли?» думает Гарри) и с неожиданно пронзительным, практически женским, визгом кидается, размахивая палочкой, вперёд — забыв о заклинаниях. У него одно желание — порвать этого наглеца Поттера на мелкие кусочки голыми руками!!! Гарри с облегчением вздыхает:

\- Ну, наконец-то, а то я думал мы так до вечера будем на месте топтаться. [Авада Кедавра](http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%B0) !!!


End file.
